kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Cloud Strife
Cloud Strife (jap. クラウド・ストライフ, Kuraudo Sutoraifu) ist der Protagonist in Final Fantasy VII und dem Film Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Er hat auch Auftritte in den Ableger-Spielen Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus und Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. In Final Fantasy Tactics hat er einen kleinen Auftritt als spielbarer Charakter, wenn man eine Reihe von Nebenquests absolviert. Clouds Äußeres ist geprägt von seinem auffällig stacheligen, blonden Haar, dem blauen SOLDAT-Outfit mit dem Schulterschützer links, und vor allem seinem überdimensionalen Meisterschwert (im Engl.: Buster Sword). Seine blauen Augen schimmern, in Folge der Mako-Behandlung, der sich alle Mitglieder von SOLDAT unterziehen müssen. Final Fantasy VII left|170px Cloud ist ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Shin-Ra-Organisation SOLDAT. Er schlägt sich seither als Söldner durchs Leben. Zu Beginn des Spieles kämpft er als angeheuertes Mitglied der Widerstandsgruppe Avalanche gegen den mächtigen Shin-Ra-Konzern, der dem Planeten mit seinen Mako-Reaktoren Schaden zufügt. Cloud selbst wirkt jedoch äußerst kaltherzig und nur auf die Erfüllung seines Auftrages bedacht, es stellt sich jedoch bald heraus, dass in ihm mehr steckt, als er vorgibt zu sein. Erst im späteren Spielverlauf werden die Geheimnisse um seine Vergangenheit gelüftet, die einen der zentralen Punkte der Story von Final Fantasy VII ausmacht. Er hegt auch Gefühle gegenüber Tifa Lockheart, denn er trat nur um ihr zu imponieren bei Soldat bei. Biografie Geboren wurde Cloud in Nibelheim, einem kleinem verschlafenen Dorf am Fuße des Berg Nibel. Er war ein Nachbar von Tifa Lockheart. Sein Vater starb als er Jung war, weshalb er alleine von seiner Mutter erzogen wurde. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children thumb|left|180px|Cloud in [[Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children]] In Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children arbeitet er als Lieferant des Strife-Lieferservice, den er zusammen mit Tifa führt. Nach dem Sieg über Sephiroth und der Zerstörung von Midgar hat sich eine Krankheit namens Geostigma ausgebreitet. Seit dem sind zwei Jahre vergangen und die Überlebenden haben eine neue Stadt, Edge in der Nähe der Midgarruinen errichtet. Dort lebt Cloud mit Tifa, wo sie sich um Marlene und Denzel, ein Waisenkind, das mit Geostigma infiziert ist, kümmern. Während Cloud eine Kurznachricht von Tifa erhält , attackieren ihn drei Männer, die alle eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit zu Sephiroth aufweisen. Es handelt sich um Kadaj, Loz und Yazoo, die glauben, dass Cloud ihre 'Mutter', Jenova, versteckt halte. Nachdem ihr Anführer Kadaj jedoch bemerkt, dass Cloud Jenovas Kopf nicht hat, fliehen sie so schnell wie sie erschienen sind. Cloud der jetzt die Zeit findet Tifas Nachricht zu lesen erfährt das die Turks einen Auftrag für ihn bereit halten. Am Treffpunkt angelangt, entdeckte er, dass Rufus Shinra noch lebt. Rufus versucht Cloud davon zu überzeugen, mit dem was von Shinra übriggeblieben ist zu kooperieren und Kadajs Gang auszuschalten, was Cloud jedoch ablehnt. Kadaj erscheint daraufhin bei Rufus und verlangt von ihm Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort von Jenova. Beim Gespräch der beiden wird aufgedeckt, dass Sephiroths Tod und Eingang in den Lebensstrom, Jenovas Zellen im Makofluss verbreitete, was die Ursache für Geostigma ist. Die Reunion-Theorie Dr. Hojos bestätigend will Kadajs Gang mit allen Infizierten und Jenova selber, zu einem neuen Sephiroth werden. Später gehen Tifa und Marlene zu Aeriths Kirche und entdecken dort einige Sachen, die anscheinend Cloud gehören. Darunter befindet sich auch Verbandszeug, dass den beiden die Sorge bereitet er habe auch Geostigma. Doch Loz taucht plötzlich, auf der Suche nach Jenova in der Kirche auf. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Tifa und ihm. Während dem Kampf erhält er per Handy die Answeisung, Marlene zu entführen und schlägt Tifa daraufhin in Ohnmacht. Kadaj und seine Gang beginnen damit, alle Kinder, die mit Geostigma infiziert sind, einzusammeln und zur 'Vergessenen Stadt' ('Forgotten City') zu bringen. Cloud findet nach seiner Rückkehr in der Kirche die bewusstlose Tifa und bekommt einen Anfall von Geostigma. Nachdem er wieder aufwacht macht er sich auf den Weg die Kinder zu befreien, wobei er allerdings scheitert und von Kadaj, Loz und Yazoo besiegt wird. Doch bevor sie eine Chance haben ihn zu töten, kommt Vincent ihm zu Hilfe und befördert ihn aus der Gefahrenzone. Im Wald deckt Vincent auf, dass er Geostigma hat und offenbarte ihm, nach was das Trio sucht und dass das Ergebnis dabei die Rückkehr Sepiroths sei. Cloud kehrt daraufhin nach Edge zurück und will sich Kadaj im Kampf stellen. In Edge beschwört das Trio mehrere Monster, darunter Bahamut SIN, die die Bevölkerung angfreifen sollen. Jedoch greift die Gruppe AVALANCHE ein und bekämpft Bahamut SIN, während Reno und Rude versuchen sich um Yazoo und Loz zu kümmern. Wenig später stößt Cloud zu der Gruppe und besiegt Bahamut SIN mit Hilfe seiner Freunde und einer gewaltigen Climgefahr, eines seiner Limits. In einem nahegelegenem Gebäude offenbart Rufus Kadaj, dass er die ganze Zeit im Besitz von Jenova's Überresten gewesen ist, wirft die Box, in der sich Jenovas Kopf befindet, vom Gebäude und stürzt sich selbst hinunter. Als Rufus, beim Fall auf die Box schießt und somit auch den Inhalt beschädigt, erkennt Kadaj was vor sich geht und springt der Box nach. Die Turks retten Rufus mit einem Netz, während Kadaj mit Jenova flieht und von Cloud verfolgt wird. Loz und Yazoo versuchen dies zwar zu verhindern doch Reno und Rude zünden Sprengsätze und die zwei sterben scheinbar in der Explosion. Dort kommt es wieder einmal zum Kampf zwischen den Cloud und Kadaj. Dabei zerstört Kadaj das Blumenbeet, wodurch ein Teil des Lebensstroms austritt und Cloud von seinem Geostigma heilt. Jedoch verletzte der Regen Kadaj, sodass dieser mit Jenova in Richtung der Ruine des Shinra Hauptquatiers flieht. Dort setzen sie ihren Kampf fort, bis Kadaj fast besiegt wird, doch im letzten Moment injiziert er sich die Jenovazellen und dient als Wirtskörper für den somit wiederauferstandenen Sephiroth. Der Kampf zwischen den beiden ist heftig und bringt Cloud bis an die Grenzen des Todes, als Sephiroth sein Masamune in Clouds Schulter bohrt. Doch Cloud bringt sich auf Sephiroths eigene Anfrage die Erinnerungen an seine Freunde zu Augen und findet darin die entscheidende Kraft, um Sephiroth weiter zu bekämpfen und ihn mit einem Omnischlag zu vernichten. Zurück bleibt der sterbende Körper von Kadaj, der zu Partikeln des Lebensstroms verkommt. Loz und Yazoo erscheinen und lösen eine Explosion aus um sich selbst und Cloud umzubringen. Cloud aber stirbt nicht, sondern taucht wegen dem Eingreifen von Aerith wieder in der Kirche auf. Er sieht Aerith und Zack in der Tür stehen und bevor sie hinausschreiten versucht Aerith Cloud aufzuheitern. Cloud antwortet, er wisse nun, dass er nicht alleine sei. Limit-Breaks Andere Auftritte Ehrgeiz In Ehrgeiz hat Cloud Strife ebenfalls einen Auftritt. Hier ist er einer der von Anfang an wählbaren Kämpfer. Er ist zusammen mit Tifa der einzige Charakter, der mehr als zwei freischaltbare Outfits hat. Bild:Cloud_Strife_Ehrgeiz.jpg| Cloud in Ehrgeiz Chocobo Racing In Chocobo Racing hat Cloud Strife ebenfalls einen Auftritt. Hier ist er einer der freischaltbaren Charaktere. Um mit ihm spielen zu können, muss der Story Mode fünf mal durchgespielt werden. Damit mit ihm gefahren werden kann, muss bei der Auswahl von Squall R1 gedrückt gehalten werden. Bild:Cloud_Strife_CR_2.jpg| Cloud von hinten in Chocobo Racing Bild:Cloud_Strife_CR.jpg| Cloud von vorne in Chocobo Racing Kingdom Hearts Cloud taucht in der Arena des Olymps zum ersten Mal auf. In diesem Spiel hatte er einen Pakt mit Hades geschlossen. Er ist auf der Suche nach Jemanden. Im Verlauf der Hauptquest in diesem Spiel muss man gegen Cloud kämpfen. Seine Angriffe sind recht schnell und sein Omni-Schlag macht einem das Leben schwer. Wenn man den optionalen Boss, Sephiroth, besiegt, bekommt man eine kleine Zwischensequenz mit einem Kampf der beiden. Seine Kleidung besteht aus einer Mischung zwischen dem in Final Fantasy VII und dem von Vincent Valentine. Zudem trägt er einen schwarzen Flügel auf der rechten Schulter. Kingdom Hearts II Auch hier tritt Cloud auf. Diesmal hat er die „Kluft“ aus dem Film „Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children“. Hier hilft er Sora, Donald, Goofy und den anderen, sich gegen die Herzlosen zu wehren. In einer Szene kämpfen er und Leon (Squall Leonhart) Seite an Seite. Auch hier sucht Cloud nach etwas. Diesmal nach seinem Licht. Ebenfalls wenn man hier den optionalen Boss, Sephiroth, besiegt, kommt eine Szene mit einem Kampf von den beiden Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In diesem Spiel ist Cloud zum einen ein Bossgegner, welcher an den Geschehnissen aus Kingdom Hearts anlehnt, zum anderen kann man Cloud später im Kampf beschwören. * 1 Cloud-Karte: Cloud führt zwei Schläge gegen die Feinde * 2 Cloud-Karten: Er setzt den Kreuzhieb ein * 3 Cloud-Karten: Hier kommt der Omnischlag zum Einsatz Dissidia: Final Fantasy Cloud ist einer der insgesamt 22 spielbaren Charaktere aus Dissidia: Final Fantasy. Cloud ist sehr stark, allerdings mangelt es ihm an Geschwindigkeit bei seinen Angriffen, welche relativ leicht vorherzusehen sind. Er besitzt sowohl Nahmkampf-, als auch Fernkampfangriffe, seine Stärke bezieht sich aber auf die mittlere Distanz. Er kann viele seiner Limits als Mut- oder auch LP-Attacken verwenden. Zwei davon können sogar mit Mutangriffen kombiniert werden, Letzter Schliff und Omnischlag Ver.5. LP Angriffe: Kreuzhieb Cloud schlägt in einer dreifach Schlagcombo auf den Gegner, wobei ein gelbes Kreuz auf dem Bildschirm erscheint, das sich mit jedem Schlag detaillierter wird. Meteoregen Cloud dreht seine Klinge über seinem Kopf und beschwört eine Reihe von kleinen Meteoriten, die auf den Gegner Niederregnen. Heldenhieb (Mutschlag) Cloud läd seine Klinge auf und rast ein Stück zum Gegner. Wenn er trifft, zieht er sein Schwert einmal Vertikal durch den Gegner. Letzter Schliff (Kombo) Cloud dreht sich mehrere male um sich selbst, befördert sich und den Gegner dabei in die Luft und schleudert ihn mit Allermacht weg. Omnischlag Ver.5 (Kombo) Cloud dreht seine Klinge in der Luft über seinen Kopf, leuchtet Orange-Gelb und schlägt mehrere male auf den Gegner ein, und holt dann zum finalen Schlag aus. Ex-Burst: Omnischlag Cloud läd seine Waffe mit Energie. In diesem Moment muss man rapide die Kreistaste drücken. Ist die Leiste gefüllt, verwendet Cloud den Omnischlag der erst 14 mal auf den Gegner einschlägt, um dann in einem finalen Stoß dem Gegner den Gar auszumachen. Ist die Leiste nicht vollständig/garnicht gefüllt, verwendet Cloud "Letzter Schliff" + einige schwächere Angriffe (je nachdem wie weit man die Leiste aufgeladen hat). en:Cloud Strife es:Cloud Strife fi:Cloud Strife it:Cloud Strife ja:クラウド・ストライフ ru:Клауд Страйф Kategorie:Charakter (FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (KH) Kategorie:Charakter (KHII) Kategorie:Charakter (Ehrgeiz) Kategorie:Charakter (CR) Kategorie:Charakter (Dissidia)